Gossip Witch: Who Dares to Party?
by DMalfoy1
Summary: Gossip Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts' elite. I heard that Harry's sixth year is a rather spicy one. Want to find out? Come and join the party.


_Gossip Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Hogwarts' elite. Rumor goes that the it girl of the season Cho Chang is doing her sixth year at Hogwarts for the second time. Oh my, Queen C, spent too much time with the boys, did we?_

"What are you reading." Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet and looked at his best friend.

"Nothing, Ron. Just something Gossip Witch published." While he said this Ron grabbed the paper out of his hands and read the article.

"Cho Chang. Does this mean we are going to be classmates?" He smiled and carefully inspected the picture the paper published of her. "She looks nice, doesn't she? Wasn't she dating that popular dude, what was his name?"

"You mean Cedric Digorry?"

"Yeah, that's the one. They broke up last summer."

"Why?" Harry eagerly wanted to know, but before Ron could answer his question Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, are you seriously reading that rubbish? Who cares that some bimbo is coming into our year?"

"I don't read Gossip Witch. That's for chicks." But Hermione was already looking at Harry and continued with a more dramatic look on her face "Harry, I hope you read the third page as well?"

"No," Harry answered while looking for page three. While he read the article he jumped up from his chair. "Sirius Black charged guilty?" Harry grabbed his head in despair. "I can't believe it, after everything we've been through. He could finally live as a normal person." He threw the paper into the fireplace. "What is happening to him now?" he asked to his friends. "Going back to Azkaban?" And while the three walked away to their first class of the day the paper showed a last glance of Sirius' defeated face.

All day long Harry couldn't get his mind of the disturbing article he just read. And when the classes were over he could finally prepare himself for the party and actually have a good time.

Ron walked nervously through the bedroom. "What do you think, Harry? This black shirt, or that red one over there?"

Harry didn't pay much attention to Ron's tirrade. "Red, definately red."

"I agree, it suits my hair color," Ron said while changing his shirt.

When Harry and Ron walked onto the Ground Floor everyone was in a rather good mood. While Ron said he was going to get a drink in the Great Hall, Harry saw Hermione talking to some male classmates who seemed really into her. When she saw her best friend she smiled and left the boys alone for a minute.

"Hi, Harry, you look pretty."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, so dou yo. A lot of attention, I see?

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I know, it's fun, you know?" What about you, have you seen Cho yet? I know you fancy her."

"No, not yet." Harry looked into the Great Hall. "But I'm gonna. Now that she and Cedric broke up, I'm really hoping for a chance.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck. I'm going back to my dudes now." She giggled and walked back to the boys who were still waiting for her.

Harry looked around and saw his friend Neville, who was chatting with a girl Harry knew to be a fifth year. While Harry waved at his friend and walked into the Great Hall, Neville was still laughing with his company. "I'm telling you, Luna, it's not like that."

The blonde girl looked at Neville. "Then tell me, what is it like to be part of the incrowd?"

"It's... I don't know, kinda like..." Neville was clearly searching for the right words. "Well, actually I'm not really ín the incrowd, you know."

Luna smiled. "Come on, don't me modest. You're friends with Hermione Granger, right. She's no Cho Chang, but she's popular, right?"

"I guess, but when you're with them, you don't really notice how popular they are."

Luna stared into the Great Hall. "I never knew that popular boys are this nice. Shall we go inside?"

Neville looked at Luna. "You really wanna go out with some guy you don't know?

"Well, you can't be any worse than the guys I do know."

Neville quickly grabbed a Butterbeer and striked a forceful pose. "You have no idea."

Luna giggled. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed Neville's hand and they entered the Great Hall where the party was on full throttle. "It looks like Hermione Granger is having fun, isn't she."

Neville looked at his friend who was laughing and joking with three boys. They were clearly interested in Hermione as they seemed to make a battle of it. Hermione didn't care, she enjoyed it actually. "Oh, come on, don't be silly. Ron and I are just friends."

"Well, maybe we can go to Hogsmeade someday to have a Butterbeer?" one of the boys named Dean Thomas asked.

Hermione winked at him. "Well, maybe."

In the mean time Harry was still looking around to see if he could find Cho. "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." Harry looked up and saw his least favorite professor, Snape.

"So, Potter, how is your godfather doing, with the lawsuit and all?"

"Great," Harry replied, "So he was finally cleared of all charges, because he is innocent. And now he is suddenly guilty again. So, it's been good for him."

"I'm sorry to hear." Snape chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell, since you don't give a damn about him."

Harry ran of when a sudden rush went through his veins. There she was. The it girl. The girl he was eager to see. Cho Chang. He wanted to take a step forward and talk to her when he looked closely at her and came to a sudden stop.

_Oops, Potter. A little too late. It looks like Queen C already found another victim. And guess who the victim is: your best friend Red Ron. Let the drama begin for this season. _

_You know you love me. XOXO, Gossip Witch _


End file.
